This application requests the support necessary for a continued and expanding role for The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center in the studies of the Eastern Cooperative Ongology Group (ECOG). Johns Hopkins participates in the ECOG through case accrual, participation in protocol development and through membership in disease-oriented committees. The collaborative activities have been increasing since the designation of Johns Hopkins as a Comprehensive Cancer Center and growth in multidisciplinary faculty and an increase in training programs has benefitted the ECOG through a wider participation of faculty and Clinical Associates. Basic science laboratories in the Center provide scientific input into present studies and can be expected to contribute to study design and to an increasing activity in pilot studies for the group.